Conventional methods used for manufacturing chemically adsorbed film include the procedure mentioned, for example, on page 92, volume 102 of the Journal of American Chemical Society (J. Sagiv et al., Journal of American Chemical Society, 92, 102 (1980)) and page 851 of the sixth volume of Langmuir (K. Ogawa et al., Langmuir, 6, 851 (1990)). In this method, a chemically adsorbed film is manufactured by a dehydrochlorination reaction between groups exposed on a substrate surface, such as dehydroxyl groups, and a chlorosilane-based surface active material. The adsorption reaction is carried out for many hours until it reaches the point of saturation adsorption. To form one chemically adsorbed film, an adsorption reaction, a washing and a rinsing are performed once.
However, the above-noted method is limited in improving film density; the number of functional groups of the group itself sets an upper limit on the site number for the adsorption reaction of chemically adsorbed material. As a result, based on the above-noted method, there is a problem that film density can not be improved even by significantly lengthening the time for adsorption reaction.
The method of building up chemical admolecules on a chemically adsorbed film U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,474 and 4,992,300 is also known as a conventional method. However, it is difficult to increase the density of molecules on the substrate surface using this method.